


Aphrodisios' Soul

by GeneralTrashFire (AnimeTrashFire)



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: but here we are, how did Meg end up where she was?, wellllllll this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeTrashFire/pseuds/GeneralTrashFire
Summary: my sister told me to write Meg's backstory, so, umm, here we are.
Relationships: Megara/that jerk ex-boyfriend
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Aphrodisios' Soul

It was trickier than he thought it would be, to save his own life, but he managed it.

The natural starting point was the Big Olive, Thebes. If Aphrodisios was going to find anyone to help him, it would be in this city of strangers and lovers, dream seekers and empire builders. His time was running out, he knew that, but he settled in, working odd jobs, meeting as many people as he could… but, somehow, there was never someone desperate enough, until he met **her.**

 _Honestly,_ Aphrodisios had thought, when he realised she was the perfect person to help him, _it's a pity. It would be fun to keep her around._ But then, attachment couldn't be his goal. It was a game he played, of course, but not the result he was invested in. Oh, but it was thrilling to watch her light up when he walked in a room, to say all the sweet things that made her blush, to sneak moments away from work or friends to be with her… until finally, he knew she cared enough. Enough to save him.

If Aphrodisios ever felt regret, it was when he considered the look on her face as he laid out his tragic story, almost true. Her brown eyes had filled with tears, but she wouldn't let them fall, and her lips trembled. _Yes,_ he had said, _a terrible curse on my family. And it's coming to fruition. Aside from a sacrifice of true love on my behalf, my soul will be claimed on my next birthday, and there's nothing to be done about it._

_What kind of a sacrifice? Dios, you know I love you..._

He had looked away then, feigning hesitation, sorrow, _but my sweet little Nut, I couldn't ask that of you. The only way to save me is for someone to sell their soul to Hades, become his for all time… it's_ and he had shrugged, helplessly, _it's too much_

But he knew her, saw the set of her jaw and the glint in her eye, and he knew she would come through for him. And after his soul was no longer in jeopardy, well, who knew where he'd end up?

Not Thebes. Aphrodisios **hated** Thebes.


End file.
